1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curtain panel assembly for concealing the interior of a game machine island including a support frame on which a plurality of game machines are mounted in array, and a distribution gutter situated in and along an upper part of the support frame and extending over the game machines, the curtain panel assembly being adapted to be mounted outside on the upper part of the support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional type curtain panel assembly of a game machine island comprises a plurality of decorative plates mounted on the upper part of a support frame, on which a plurality of game machines such as pachinko or slot machines are arranged, thus concealing the interior structures, e.g. a distribution gutter situated in and along the upper part of the support frame over the individual game machines, so as not to be seen from outside, which improves things from an aesthetic view point.
This curtain panel assembly can be opened at required so as to be able to look into the interior of the island for checking the status (e.g., clogged) of game mediums such as pachinko balls, tokens or coins or for maintenance of the interior structure of the island.
However, in the conventional game machine island, since the upper part of the island is generally located at a position higher than the height of a person, anyone who looks inside the island to check or carry out maintenance to the distribution gutter or any other internal structures of the island, will be unable to open the decorative plate to look into the island unless they use portable steps to climb up.